Forbidden Romance
by PhantomHeart95
Summary: The princess is forced to be wedded to a prince but all she wants is to marry a normal guy. What will happen when she falls in love with her servant?


**Hey readers, this is my first Naruto Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If there are any problems, do tell me. Enjoy! KibaXHina**

**Chapter 1**

I combed my long dark blue hair in the mirror. I sat in my bathroom, getting ready for bed. I received some news that tomorrow we will be getting new servants. To be honest, I don't know anyone who would want to be a servant. Tomorrow, I also will meet 2 more princes. I turned 21 last week, and rules say that once you turn 21, you have to be wedded. I am only allowed to choose a prince. It sucks but my dad always says "Rules are rules".

I placed the comb in the white shelf, beside the mirror. I turned off the light in the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my California King Size bed. I jumped on top of the bed, making all the pillows bounce in the air. I grabbed some pillows and I threw them off the bed. I rested my head on a blue pillow, snuggled my Hetalia-Axis Power Italy plush doll and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, it was bright and sunny. I got up out of bed and I slid into my slippers. I walked out of my room and down the spiral stairs. There, I saw my dad talking to 2 guys. The boys were wearing black tuxedos. The one on the left had dark brown hair and black cat-like eyes. The one on the right had spiky golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. My dad turned around.

"There's my little princess. Honey, come here and meet the new workers." He smiled. I walked over to the group.

"Hello, I'm Hinata."

"Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The brown hair boy announced.

"And I'm Naruto." The other one added.

"Sorry, my daughter isn't properly dressed." My dad laughed.

"My apologies, let me go change." I ran back up to my room.

I changed into a white spaghetti strap dress. The dress had purple flowers on the lower right half side of the dress. The dress came down to my knees. I walked into the bathroom and started doing my hair. I wrapped my hair into a bun that was supported by a white rubber band. I placed two chop sticks in my hair. I grabbed my golden heart locket and I placed it around my neck. I took off my slippers and slid on white flip flops.

I walked back down stairs where my father was greeting someone at the door. Naruto was in the kitchen cleaning the counters and Kiba was dusting the furniture. I walked over to my father and he was talking to a prince.

"Oh Hinata, this is Prince Lee. I think he is perfect." My father smiled. I took a good look at the prince. He had a black bowl cut style hair and thick eyebrows.

"Sorry father but I do not wish to speak with anyone right now."

"Please come in Prince Lee. Accuse my daughter." My dad pulled me aside.

"Hinata, please talk to him. Give him a chance, he may not look that handsome but he is really strong."

"Dad, I do not wish to speak with Prince Lee!" I stormed away.

"I'm so sick and tired of my father wanting me to talk to all these princes." I thought to myself. I ran outside. I sat down on the woven bench.

"I just wish I could meet a normal guy. That's what I want, a normal guy that isn't rich or famous."

I felt the nice summer breeze. Kiba walked outside and sat next to me.

"Hey Hinata." He said.

"Hello, shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, I need a smoke break." He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette on fire and started to smoke.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay…"

"Really? Because that's not what it looked like in there."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to cause a scene." I apologized.

"Don't apologize…So everything alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"No problem. Do you…want to hang out later?"

"Umm, I'm not allowed to be scene with a…servant."

"Oh, okay…" He looked up at the sky.

"Sorry, there not my rules."

"You don't need to apologize. It's fine." He dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. He picked it back up along with the ashes.

"Gotta get back to work and remember, stop apologizing so much." He laughed as he walked back into the house.

"I'll try not to." I smiled. I looked up at the sky.

"If only I can get with a man that was normal."

**To be Continue…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Except plenty more chapters. Please Review!**


End file.
